


Day One: Alternative Universe

by Natsumi_Jordan



Series: Som.va Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Som.Va Week 2017, proposal, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: It's graduation and time for surprises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Alternative Universe / Impulses
> 
> Sombra is a year older than Hana.

The semester ended and it was time for graduation once more.

Hana was excited to finally start her life anew, and with her girlfriend, who had been by her side since middle school.

They hadn’t been able to see one another since the ceremony started, but they gave each other knowing looks the entire time, even using their own made up sign language to communicate across the field. When Hana walked across the stage, Sombra yelled out her name and a few phrases in Spanish. The Korean girl blushed furiously as she grabbed her diploma and shook the principal’s hand. He just smiled at her and whispered, “It’s okay, Mr. Reyes used to do that to me when we dated in high school. I understand, and congratulations on graduating, Miss Song.”

**After the Graduation Party**

"Alright! Let's go ahead and let Sombra open up her last presents, then Hana can open hers."

Sombra felt her heart beat faster when she was approached by Hana's dads, who held out to gifts to her. She smiled to herself and carefully opened the first box, from Gabriel. It took awhile for her to open the box, which was inside another box, which was inside three more boxes, but it was funny watching her struggle. Hana eventually sat on her lap and helped her open her gift.

Inside was a sleek black watch.

"Just or you. Had it specially made. You can hack on the downlow now."

The Mexican teen patted Hana on the back, signalling for her to get up so she could hug her father figure. "Thank you. Now, time for Jack's."

Everyone laughed when she held it away at a distance.

When she opened it, there was a charm for her watch. "Holy crap! Thank you guys so much! I freaking love them!" Sombra hugged them tightly as she continuously thanked the two men.

"Hana now it's your turn, mi amor."

The Korean girl sat in the chair and grabbed her first gift, from Jack and Gabriel. A squeal erupted from the young woman when she lifted the top, only to be greeted by an ecstatic puppy, who licked her face eagerly. "Aw! Thank you so much, dads! You guys are the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now open up your girlfriend's gift." Gabriel gave Sombra a look when he noticed how nervous she looked. She was even biting her nails, a very rare habit of hers.

Hana gave them all looks when she grabbed the slip of paper and read it aloud. _Under the rock behind her your chair._

"Babe...I love scavenger hunts and I love you." She smiled before she got up from chair and bent down to pick up the decorative rock. Sombra quickly took a box from Jack and got down on one knee before Hana could turn around. "Babe, I don't- No way..."

"Hana Song, the light of my life. I've been dreaming since we were kids that I'd spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to make you as happy as I can, and to love you until the end of our days. Will you marry me?"

Hana felt like she was going to pass, but a rush of tears emerged from her face and spilled down her cheeks as she covered her mouth and nodded quickly. Sombra looked relieved as she got up and hastily slipped the ring onto her finger. She pulled the younger girl into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Dios mio, te amo, Hana. So damn much."

"I love you too, Sombra."


End file.
